


Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Violence, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, Strange kinks, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Филипп учится называть его ублюдком и выродком, но продолжает видеть перед собой обычного мальчишку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



> Текст написан для ЗФБ-2015 по заявке читателя ("Хочу Губернатор/Карл, как в комиксах. Так что, команда, а напишите, что Губернатор остался жив, уехал далеко-далеко, построил новый безопасный город, но на Рика затаил. И выкрал у того Карла. Губернатор прикипел к Карлу и относится как к сыну. А Карл влюбляется.")
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, сюр, альтернативный таймлайн (в начале повествования Карлу 15 лет), пафос, крайне нездоровые отношения, стокгольмский синдром, сомнительная тематика и специфические кинки, большая разница в возрасте; неадекватный Филипп и еще менее адекватный Карл.

Пятого августа две тысячи десятого года (от Рождества Христова) умирает Пенни: легко и быстро, словно ее душа и так слишком надолго задержалась на земле. Хоронить ее просто (так Филипп себе говорит): неглубокая яма, небольшой гроб, короткая жизнь. Гораздо сложнее — заставить себя проткнуть ножом кожу и кость ее еще твердого, не тронутого разложением виска.

Филипп этого так и не делает. Он сажает Пенни на цепь и прячет ее в шкаф, а каждое утро расчесывает потускневшие волосы, притворяясь, что не замечает, как на расческе остаются не только выпавшие пряди, но и куски кожи. Уговаривает ее сидеть тихо, упрашивает успокоиться — _я с тобой, я здесь, хочешь сказку? жила-была девочка с волосами ярко-медными, блестящими на солнце, словно настоящий пенни,_ — но она не слушается, а сказка забывается с каждым днем: жила-была девочка…

Пенни так и не обретает покой, становясь вместо ангела постыдным секретом, страшным монстром в шкафу.

Пятого августа первого года (от Апокалипсиса) Филипп что-то кричит, говорит, шепчет, а потом припоминает самые страшные оскорбления, что когда-либо знал, и адресует их туда, наверх. Потеря веры происходит совсем обыденно: та утекает капля за каплей, словно дождевая вода из ржавой бочки с прогнившим днищем. Эту течь легко не заметить.

* * *

Во всепрощение и спасение для каждого Филипп, может, больше и не верит, зато в существовании душ не сомневается — иначе что так болит прямо под сердцем? Болит и жжется, пока полностью не выгорает (а происходит это нескоро).

У него внутри — храм памяти, выстроенный на фундаменте из праха и пыли: одного прикосновения достаточно, чтобы разрушить, поэтому Филипп его не трогает. Оставляет все как есть и с ленивой тоской думает, что однажды этот стоящий на глиняных ногах колосс рухнет под своим же весом, а за собой утянет и его.

Кто-нибудь разумный наверняка сказал бы, что нужно двигаться дальше, но дальше просто некуда. За спиной дымят целиком выжженные мили прожитого.

Пенни сперва была крошечной, кричащей, ужасно красной и некрасивой настолько, насколько может быть некрасивым новорожденный ребенок. Потом Филипп привык и перестал это замечать. Потом краснота сошла, и красивее Пенни не было никого — _моя девочка, хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?_

А потом Пенни не стало.

Полчаса диафильма на растрескавшейся пленке в быстрой перемотке от одного края жизни до другого, маленькое тело в шкафу, почерневшие зубы, которые жаждут вцепиться в плоть. Больше ничего — нечего отнять и не о чем просить. Нечего бояться — так он думает сначала, но потом приходят другие: чужие, _чуждые_. Мишонн с размаху рубит маленькое тело катаной, Рик сжигает Вудбери дотла, и к нескольким милям сажи, копоти и золы в душе Филиппа прибавляются новые.

Филипп обещает себе запомнить эти имена и перед тем, как храм из пепла, обрушившись, погребет его, утащить их обладателей за собой.

У Мишонн давно уже нет души — только мили пустыни в глазах, — и детей у нее тоже нет. 

У Рика есть мальчишка.

У Рика его не станет.

* * *

После падения Вудбери время тянется немилосердно медленно: месяц, еще один и еще. Найти себе падаль, из которой можно слепить послушных кровожадных солдатов нового времени, совсем не трудно. Трудно эту падаль приручить.

Филипп все ждет и ждет. Иногда — спокойно и хладнокровно, иногда — едва удерживаясь от резких действий, на которые его толкает кипящая ненависть. Месть — никакое не блюдо, ее так просто не состряпаешь.

Они находят неплохое убежище старого транспортного узла только когда ночи становятся все холоднее (ноги все время сырые, настроение на нуле, а люди жалуются и ворчат). Там есть и генераторы, и неплохая система защиты. Не рай на земле, конечно, но для них сгодится. Ничем не хуже тюрьмы, в которой ютится, как крыса, Граймс со своими людьми.

Филипп ни перед кем не отчитывается и ни с кем не советуется, полагаясь только на собственное чутье. Когда оно подсказывает ему: "Сейчас”, он возвращается к стенам чужого лагеря и приводит с собой натасканных на кровь ублюдков, с какими раньше за один стол не сел бы.

* * *

К выжженным милям добавляются новые. Горел Вудбери, горит и тюрьма. Пусть горит хоть вся Джорджия: Филипп больше не Губернатор. Земля ему теперь ни к чему, нужны только тела, которые можно в нее закопать.

(Будь у него больше людей и больше оружия, он бы не оставлял и тел: нечего оплакивать, нечего опускать в могилу, а пепел и прах унесет ветер.)

Хершель мертв. Мертвы и другие, безымянные, до которых Филиппу нет никакого дела. Везучий ублюдок Рик Граймс выживает, но вот его сын… 

Джейкоб, не церемонясь, волочит его по земле, и, наверное, собирается добить — Филипп слышит, с каким страшным хрипом у мальчишки из приоткрытого рта вырывается воздух. Филипп останавливает своего ублюдка, даже не задумываясь. А после придумывает себе оправдание: шерифу будет вдвойне больнее, когда он снова увидит сына. Неплохая наживка. Если Карл не сдохнет, конечно.

* * *

Карл не подыхает. Выживает как может, из последних сил цепляясь за ускользающую реальность. На него переводят лекарства, продовольствие и время. Люди Филиппа этому не рады, но и против никто открыто не выступает. От мертвого мальчика толку никакого, в отличие от живого.

Им не избежать новой встречи с Граймсом, если только тот не покинет эти места насовсем. А он не покинет, Филипп точно знает: он сам так и не смог уйти, хоть и нужно было сделать это еще после гибели Пенни.

* * *

Карл открывает глаза только через пару дней, с трудом раздирая слипшиеся черные ресницы с желтоватым налетом засохшей слизи. Ему вытерли лицо, обработали раны — так много ран на одно тощее недокормленное тело, — зашив самые опасные, а менее серьезные оставив подсыхать, но по-настоящему ухаживать за ним никто и не собирался.

Филипп приходит посмотреть на него из какого-то болезненного любопытства: это ведь кровь Рика, это ведь его плоть корчится на кровати, ерзая и сдирая свежие бинты вместе с только восстановившейся на месте ожогов новой кожей.

От такого никакие обезболивающие не помогут. Да их и нет в лагере в необходимом количестве.

* * *

Когда Карл впервые его замечает, то сдувает прилипшие от пота ко лбу волосы, сжимает покрепче зубы и, видимо, старается не стонать.

* * *

Еще через неделю Филипп приносит ему фляжку с виски и почти насильно заставляет из нее отхлебнуть. Ставит ее рядом с подушкой — у Карла под головой даже подушка есть — и вытирает мальчишке платком, лежавшим до этого на тумбочке, яркие от пролившегося алкоголя губы. Потом выходит. И больше не возвращается.

А думает почему-то о том, как больно Карлу было от попавшего на мелкие ранки и шрамы виски.

* * *

За первые десять суток после того, как ему удается наконец подняться на ноги, Карл несколько раз пытается сбежать.

Его запирают в комнате. 

Он пытается убить пришедшего проверить замки лично Филиппа. 

Его привязывают к кровати. 

Он пытается убить себя.

Филипп приносит еду и воду, не доверяя это никому другому: слишком много сил, времени и лекарств ушло на продление жизни граймсова выродка. 

Тот отказывается есть, собираясь, видимо, подохнуть от голода.

— Делай что хочешь, но умереть я тебе не дам. Твой отец мне по-крупному задолжал, — говорит Филипп, поворачиваясь к кровати, на которой Карл лежит к нему спиной, чтобы он видел, чтобы понимал — его не боятся и ни во что не ставят.

— Я лучше подохну здесь, чем помогу тебе. — мальчишка шипит сквозь зубы, как щенок, который еще не умеет рычать по-взрослому.

* * *

Филипп учится называть его ублюдком и выродком, но продолжает видеть перед собой обычного мальчишку: пятнадцать лет, растрепанная челка, каре-зеленые глаза, пылающие знакомым праведным гневом. Пенни тоже было бы пятнадцать.

* * *

Через пару дней ситуация не меняется, и Карла приходится кормить насильно. Двое ребят держат его за тощие, норовящие ударить конечности, еще один закрепляет голову, чтобы тот не захлебнулся, а Филипп зажимает ему нос. Приятного в процедуре мало, но Карл все же проглатывает немного овощного отвара и даже не выблевывает его после.

Повинуясь приказу Филиппа, его больше не привязывают, но смотрят косо: стоит мальчишка усилий или нет? Не проще ли его убить?

Филипп переводит его в другое помещение, практически перетаскивая на себе: Карл не желает сотрудничать, даже ноги переставлять отказывается. 

Ключ от его новой комнаты есть только у Филиппа.

* * *

“Отец придет за мной”, “отец меня не бросит”, “они должны быть живы, я знаю, они выпустят тебе кишки”. Это все, что можно услышать от Карла: отец-отец-отец, вам всем не жить, я точно знаю. Надоедать начинает уже через пару недель.

Зато мальчишка соглашается есть, хоть и делает вид, что ему это отвратительно, и наконец-то перестает быть похожим на скелет. Все та же растрепанная челка, почти шестнадцать лет и такой гнев, какого не было даже в глазах его отца, остаются при Карле.

— Он думает, что ты мертв, — говорит Филипп.

* * *

— Зачем я тебе? — От долгого молчания у Карла слипаются губы, а от предложенной воды он чаще отказывается, чем нет, поэтому ему приходится по-живому раздирать тонкую новую кожу в уголках рта вместе с корками старой, отмершей.

— Ты привыкнешь _(а я покажу тебя ему после)_ , — Филипп неосознанно понижает голос, словно разговаривая с пугливым зверем, по которому никогда не поймешь, забьется тот в угол или укусит.

— Ни за что.

Филипп перестает приходить и больше не разрешает включать в камере свет. 

Снова он появляется только через несколько дней. Карл ему, кажется, даже рад. 

Ему снятся кошмары. Филипп знает, каково это: ему они снятся тоже. Приходят каждую ночь с запахом дыма и переливающимися медью волосами на расческе.

* * *

Звереныш начинает привыкать гораздо позже, чем предполагал Филипп, но раньше, чем тому бы этого хотелось. Не заговаривает первым, но отвечает на вопросы, уставившись безразличным взглядом в стену.

* * *

— К западу отсюда недавно взорвалась и сгорела крупная транспортная станция, использовавшаяся в качестве убежища. Там было много людей. — Филипп не видел тела, но Карлу об этом знать не обязательно. — _Они_ там тоже были.

Карл отворачивается к стене, но при этом двигается неловко, раскоординированно: цепляется рукой за край койки, словно боится скатиться на пол, запутывается ногами в перекрутившейся простыне. Филипп гасит свет.

* * *

Рассказывать о Пенни он не собирался, но не останавливается, когда возникает такое желание: _жила-была девочка, которая умерла дважды, а за собой утянула и того, кто ее любил._ Карл трясется как от холода и прячет руки в карманы толстовки, чтобы скрыть дрожь.

— Я хочу забыть о ней, — тихо-тихо произносит Филипп скорее для себя, чем для кого-либо другого. — Я потерял все, что было. Мишонн убила мою дочь, Рик спалил мой город.

Карл молчит и в этот раз, и в следующий, но смотрит все осмысленнее и злее. Словно с каким-то жестоким интересом — так некоторые дети любят наблюдать за мучениями умирающего животного.

* * *

— Он бы убил тебя, если б увидел, во что ты превратился. — Филипп снова говорит мальчишке совсем не то, что намеревался, но брать слова обратно уже поздно. Карл вздрагивает, как от удара. Тогда он добавляет: — Ты стал гораздо сильнее.

И это правда.

Филипп привязывается к нему против собственной воли.

* * *

Филиппу приходится — неправильное слово, слишком однозначное, не оставляющее простора для маневра, но подходит только оно — уходить, чтобы разбираться с ходячими, своими людьми и чужими. Надолго.

Карл ждет его, коротая время за беседой с голосами в своем воображении.

* * *

— Выпустишь меня из камеры, и я перегрызу тебе ночью глотку, если не найду ножа, — смеется Карл, пока Филипп думает о том, как все эти демоны умещаются в одной вихрастой голове.

С Карлом всегда так: смеется, хоть и не шутит, а шутит без смеха. Догадайся сам.

— Не перегрызешь. 

Носком старого, но еще крепкого ботинка — Филипп не держит Карла в грязи и лохмотьях — он пинает ножку небольшого столика, на котором лежит книга и журналы. Может, комиксы, а может, голые девочки — Филипп надеется только, что в стопке, которую он нашел в каком-то пыльном углу и принес Карлу, нет каталога вооружения.

— Может, и не перегрызу. 

Еще не до конца утративший подростковую ломкость голос мальчишки звучит задумчиво, словно тот еще не решил, как поступит.

* * *

Впервые выходя из камеры, Карл щурится на низком зимнем солнце.

Ему ведь уже давно шестнадцать, но сейчас он выглядит моложе. Сколько времени прошло, а от шерифа — ни слуху ни духу. Все это было так давно, что даже Филипп начинает забывать, что Карл на самом деле несчастный пойманный мальчишка. Заложник.

Так кто он такой?

* * *

Временное убежище оказывается вполне надежным, оно выдерживает и неожиданные появления толп ходячих, и незваных гостей. Спустя два года Филипп даже чувствует нечто вроде ностальгии, когда приходится надолго уезжать.

* * *

Карл взрослеет — и в этом вся проблема, — но как-то неправильно. Вытягивается из собственной шкуры, как из старых вещей. Прорастает внутрь себя, вытесняя себя же. Как запертое в слишком маленьком горшке растение: неправильные формы и слишком острые углы, и корни в борьбе за место под солнцем пожирают друг друга.

Он мог бы быть хорошим мальчиком, надеждой отца, думает Филипп, мог бы стать героем: убить дракона, спасти девушку, обрести славу и умереть во цвете лет. План на несколько лет с известным исходом.

Филипп говорит Карлу:

— Я научу тебя выживать.

Филипп не говорит ему:

— Я мог бы стать тебе отцом. _Я все еще могу_.

* * *

Мальчику не вырасти героем: герои долго не живут, а Карл должен оставаться рядом еще долго-долго, его слишком рано отпускать от себя даже на несколько шагов.

Филипп сперва собирается оставлять его в лагере, когда уходит, но после того, как мальчишка выводит всех из себя и его на несколько дней запирают в комнате без окон, начинает таскать его за собой. Карл не делает ни одной попытки сбежать.

* * *

Карл весь — злые слова и острые грани: смотри не порежься. Филипп все смотрит и смотрит, словно наглядеться не может _(так и есть)_ , и почти режется _(так и будет)_.

— У твоего мальчишки глаза, как у одного их этих, — кивает на запертого в клетке ходячего Джо. — Голод и смерть.

Филипп не отвечает — дружеские советы и собственные соображения он советует каждому держать при себе.

— Приберись тут, — кидает он Джо перед тем, как развернуться и уйти, — и не лезь не в свое дело.

* * *

Оружие — не пистолет, но длинный острый нож — мальчишке носить с собой не позволяют до тех пор, пока не приходится это все же разрешить, чтобы тот смог защищаться от ходячих.

— Мне некуда идти, и я уже убивал людей, — говорит Карл и смотрит на Филиппа оценивающе: отберет или нет? Запрет снова в клетке? Отдаст ходячим?

Тот лишь смеется:

— Я тоже.

Карл, кажется, выдыхает.

* * *

Глаза у Карла холодные, мерзлые, и на отца он одновременно похож и нет.

Рика легко ненавидеть. Это получается само собой, стоит только вспомнить черный дым над Вудбери. (Карла там не было — и это хорошо, это просто прекрасно, иначе его пришлось бы убить.)

Голод и смерть — в бледной радужке и черном зрачке, Филипп туда не заглядывает, предпочитая азарт неизвестности. Круче, чем русская рулетка, и несказанно горячее: голод или смерть — никогда не знаешь. Угадай, что ждет тебя сегодня. Он уговаривает себя, что это — ничего, это не более ненормально, чем все остальное в их мире, обычная гордость плодами своих трудов и привязанность к вылепленному — _выломанному_ — собственными руками.

— Ты бы ушел, если бы я тебя сейчас вышвырнул? — как бы между делом спрашивает Филипп: иногда от рутинности происходящего накатывает какое-то необоримое желание потрепаться. В такие моменты он старается уходить подальше ото всех, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, но от Карла нигде не спрячешься. Он, кажется, знает лагерь лучше, чем шныряющие по нему крысы. 

— Я бы любил тебя как отца, — отвечает Карл на какой-то совсем другой, так и не заданный вопрос. Это вовсе не похоже на ответ, а может, Филипп просто отказывается это принять: у мальчика слишком ядовитый язык, слишком острый ум и имя, которое больше подходит средневековому королю, чем ожесточившемуся подростку.

(Филипп его не отпустит, даже не подумает об этом, и Карл знает, чувствует наверняка.)

* * *

То ли Филиппа подводит память, то ли старые сказки со временем действительно теряют свое очарование, но редкими спокойными вечерами, когда не приходится решать проблемы и разгребать чужое дерьмо, он пытается вспомнить, о чем нашептывал Пенни перед тем, как поцеловать ее в лоб на ночь — что-то про девочку с яркими блестящими волосами, — и не может: мысли путаются, а голова гудит, как чугунный колокол, по которому ударили.

Старая сказка так и не вспоминается, зато на ум приходит новая: в высокой башне, отрезанной от всего мира железными воротами, огненным рвом и цепными псами, жил-был похищенный одноглазым колдуном принц, сын короля, с добрыми глазами и волосами цвета спелого каштана — так говорили все в королевстве. И никто не видел, что на железных воротах не было замков, огонь легко было погасить одним лишь выдохом, а цепные псы ластились и лизали принцу руки.

(Принцу этого было мало. Он прочитал столько страшных книг, стоявших на полках в его комнатке на самом верху башни, что смог заставить лизать себе руки и одноглазого колдуна.)

Карлу не расскажешь сказку, его не поцелуешь в лоб, а уголки его губ вечно искривлены. У него шрам, пересекающий слева нижнюю губу, как раз у самого уголка — никогда не поймешь, ухмыляется он или нет, но Филиппу все кажется, что он видит усмешку, словно Карл наперед знает конец всех историй.

* * *

Карл станет хорошим солдатом — он всегда выполняет приказы, — только вот на все просьбы реагирует одинаково: бросает прожигающие ненавистью взгляды.

— Тебе незачем просить, можно просто приказать, — объясняет он однажды скучающим тоном _(меня это не трогает, совершенно, абсолютно, посмотри, до какой степени мне безразлично)_.

Если у Карла не отбирать вовремя нож, то он прирежет Филиппа — таков уж он, Филипп его сам таким сделал, и это никак не изменишь. У него альтернативные, непонятно из чего сформировавшиеся представления о преданности: как у собаки, которая всегда следует за хозяином по пятам, но всегда же готова откусить ему полруки. 

Карл огрызается на всех и каждого, и даже спустя три года у него так и не налаживаются отношения ни с кем, даже с Филиппом, что странно. Они ведь сближались все это время, и теперь находятся на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров: слишком много для поцелуя ( _о господи_ , думает Филипп, _что это и откуда оно берется_ , пока не вспоминает, что уже очень давно принципиально не разговаривает с богом), но слишком мало для удара — не замахнуться, не вывихнув плечо.

С этим нужно что-то делать, дальше терпеть невозможно — слишком тяжелым и густым становится воздух в лагере. Филипп готов поклясться, что это чувствует не он один. Остальным плевать, что будет с мальчиком, но они следят за ним самим, словно шакалы, ожидая, когда вожак даст слабину. Свора скалящихся мелких шавок и других, покрупнее: все равно, чью кровь пить, лишь бы та была красной и свежей. 

Нужно поставить их на место — это очевидно. А еще нужно раз и навсегда определить положение в иерархии Карла, потому что мальчики вырастают и становятся мужчинами, а с возрастом приходят амбиции и силы. Но Карл, кажется, не собирается следовать правилам. Ощетинившись, он занимает слишком много места непозволительно близко к вожаку.

* * *

Филипп поднимает на Карла руку лишь однажды, когда тот вполне осознанно одного за другим сбрасывает троих подвыпивших парней в клетку к ходячим, не потрудившись объяснить причину (как будто ему _нужна_ причина), а потом стоит, задумчиво cклонив голову набок и смотря из-под неровно подстриженной челки куда-то вниз. Филипп затаскивает его внутрь бывшего складского помещение и собирается было что-то спросить, но расфокусированный взгляд и слишком уж естественная, ленивая поза мальчишки мгновенно выводят его из равновесия.

Все получается само собой: прежде, чем Филипп чувствует боль (правда в том, что бить тоже больно — удар причиняет страдания не только тому, кому предназначается), он автоматически отмечает, как голова Карла откидывается и на шее проступают обычно незаметные вены, а взгляд — наконец-то, _вот оно_ , Филипп этого и добивался — приобретает осмысленность. 

Уже очень поздно, и света фонаря недостаточно, чтобы рассеять тьму, плещущуюся в расширенных зрачках Карла. 

Филипп, пожалуй, не должен так долго бодрствовать, потому что ранним утром ему снова придется через силу заставлять себя подняться с кровати, но оставить все так, без уверенности, что подобного не повторится — то же самое, что заранее согласиться на нож в спину. Мальчик заперт за железными дверями, охраняется сворой псов, огражден собственноручно выстроенной прозрачной стеной, зоной отчуждения, за которую не пробиться, но рано или поздно он оттуда выберется. И тогда будет слишком поздно что-то менять.

Карл — молодой, Карл — сильный. Ему нельзя показывать слабость. У Филиппа и так седина в волосах и повязка на одном глазу.

Он рычит и всем весом прижимает Карла к стене — иначе тот вывернется, вырвется, утечет, как дождевая вода, — а ладонь, все еще сжатую в кулак, держит у его скулы, на которой пятном горит место, по которому пришелся первый удар. 

Карл все смотрит и молчит. Может быть, дышит, а может, и нет — не понять по точеным крыльям носа. Он, наверное, совсем хладнокровный, как самый настоящий гаденыш, которого ничем не проймешь, а вот Филиппу кровь в голову всегда бросается слишком быстро:

— Я тебя туда же сброшу, — шипит он сквозь сжатые зубы, едва не прикусывая себе язык.

Тогда Карл отмирает. Вытягивает шею, изгибается так, что ему если не больно, то как минимум неудобно, и приближает лицо к кулаку. Миллиметр, еще один... Все-таки он дышит. Его теплое дыхание касается кожи, и это почти неприятно, но Филипп уговаривает себя не уступать. А потом все уговоры летят к чертям, так глубоко в преисподнюю, как только можно, потому что Карл приоткрывает рот, слегка растягивая губы так, что кажется, будто белесый шрам разрезает кожу на щеке. 

“Сейчас укусит, как бешеный пес”, — мелькает у Филиппа мысль, но Карл и не думает кусаться. Мягким влажным языком проводит по побелевшим от напряжения костяшкам. Вязкая слюна быстро остывает и холодит кожу (горячие губы, теплый язык и ночной воздух, блядь-блядь-блядь, из этого Филиппу уже никогда не выкарабкаться), поблескивая в тусклом свете фонаря.

Филиппу бы поберечь себя, но Карл — настолько живой и верткий, что это почти пугает. Поберечься не удается. Ладонь Филиппа разжимается, кажется, сама собой, ложится против воли на ненормально горячую, буквально пылающую скулу.

Это не решение и совершенно не выход, так будет только хуже, но все это слишком долго вызревало вызревало внутри, чтобы можно было отмахнуться, как от чего-то сиюминутного. Слишком легко Филиппу скользнуть большим пальцем вдоль нижней губы Карла — почти естественно. 

Можно даже представить, что так и надо: ребром ладони под подбородком, костяшками пальцев — по чуть припухшему, с голубоватыми прожилками и темными ресницами веку, слегка надавливая на глазное яблоко. 

Карл не морщится. Он и не к такому привык — многое сносил и раньше, и теперь, но назвать его покорным не поворачивается язык.

В комнате жарко, словно натоплено обрывками бумаг и старыми газетами, но на Филиппа все равно накатывает дрожь, а по спине пробегают мурашки.

Карл молодой и Карл — сильный, а он уже устал, его дни идут за годы. 

Другие и так считают, что Карл скользкой ядовитой змеей пролез Филиппу под кожу — терять нечего. Они все еще слушаются, изображая верность, но это ложь, притворство. Предательство — лишь вопрос времени. Мальчишка моложе, они пойдут за ним, как только Филипп постареет (или с ним произойдет _несчастный случай_ ).

Хорошо было бы убедить себя, что все происходящее — темная комната, рука у Карла на скуле, попытка продемонстрировать силу — мудрый и обдуманный шаг. Предупреждение, еще один узел на веревке, которую Филипп надел мальчишке вместо ошейника. Но обмануть себя не получается. 

Будь он в своем уме, уже давно отодвинулся бы и выполнил обещанное: скормил Карла ходячим. Тот не имеет роли в большой игре: Рик оплакал сына и продолжил двигаться вперед. А вот Филипп угодил в собственноручно выстроенную ловушку. Карла не приходится удерживать. Он сам прижимается лопатками к наверняка холодной стене и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в камень. Что-то доказывает не то себе, не то Филиппу. _Кто кого_.

О том, что за пояс у него заткнут пистолет, Филипп вспоминает только когда Карл плавно, незаметно изогнувшись, берется за рукоять прямо через рубашку. Потом скользит рукой чуть ниже, просовывая ладонь под грубоватую ткань. Тянет нагревшийся металл дюйм за дюймом: почти приятно, немного смертельно. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят — выстрелит или нет?

Филиппу, наверное, должно быть страшно, но страха нет. Есть только отзывающееся горячей волной во всем теле нездоровое предвкушение.

Карл так и не стреляет. Вытаскивает пистолет до конца, а потом ведет дулом по ребрам Филиппа, словно намереваясь их пересчитать. Жуткого в его действиях все-таки больше, чем приятного, но Филипп заставляет себя стоять спокойно. Только руку перемещает ближе к горлу мальчишки, туда, где бьется пульс. Его, сильного мальчика с хрупкими костями, сейчас очень легко придушить.

И все же преимущество именно у него. Это ведь он вжимает Филиппу под ребра пистолет и до сих пор остается жив. Верные псы предали колдуна, железные замки отворились, подчиняясь движению теплой руки, кожа которой еще не изъедена временем.

Филипп перехватывает запястье Карла, когда тот уже собирается вести пистолетом невидимую линию выше и немного правее, зацепляя рубашку на пути к неровно бьющемуся сердцу, и жалеет, что не может сжать его своими пальцами так крепко, как хочется, не сломав: слишком рано для этого. Или слишком поздно: Карл и так весь переломанный, боль его больше не пугает и не трогает. 

Карл смеется — не заливисто, по-мальчишечьи звонко, а глухо. Вырывает руку, вырывается сам. Значит, были на это силы, значит, раньше просто терпел, выжидая, чем все закончится. 

Филипп его не останавливает. 

Пистолет со стуком ложится на стол — Карл то ли чудовищно небрежен, то ли разозлен.

Перед тем, как ступить на порог, он оборачивается:

— Найди себе женщину.

Филипп этой ночью впервые за долгое время пьет виски прямиком из горла. Все сторожевые псы воют и натягивают цепи, и тянут шеи к хозяину. Хозяин — не он. Он тоже воет, натягивает цепь и тянет шею.

* * *

— У тебя красивый мальчишка, — кивает на Карла пьяный Джо, решивший отчего-то, что теперь все они здесь — друзья, а на друзей можно выливать любое накопившееся в тебе дерьмо. — Очень ничего.

И смеется, старый ублюдок. Нажил себе седину в волосы, а вот ума так и не прибавилось. У Филиппа мелькает мысль выдрать Джо горло зубами. 

Он не находит ни одной достойной причины так не поступить.

(Карл действительно красив, особенно когда плавным движением встает со своего места у общего костра. Он совершенно трезв, в отличие от Филиппа и остальных, ошарашенно пялящихся на трепыхающееся тело Джо. Подходит вплотную — обычно Филипп не выносит присутствия кого-либо настолько близко, но сейчас даже не дергается — и ладонью размазывает по лицу Филиппа грязную кровь, а потом отирает ее о свои поношенные джинсы. На бедре остается некрасивое пятно. Карл и не думает его отстирывать. Носит, как знак отличия, позволяя каждому, кому вздумается, на него пялиться. Все отводят глаза.)

* * *

Карлу семнадцать, Карлу семнадцать с половиной, Карлу без одного месяца восемнадцать, но он не интересуется ни журналами с полустершимися фото обнаженных красоток, ни выпивкой, зато помешан на оружии.

Позволяя ему самому выбрать пистолет в качестве подарка на восемнадцатилетние, Филипп чувствует себя глупо: он словно пытается купить любовь ребенка игрушкой, поддавшись на изматывающие просьбы. Только вот Карл ничего не просил и не ждал, и он давно уже не ребенок, а его привязанность ничем не купишь.

(Филипп хотел бы думать, что эта привязанность ему не нужна, что обычной верности вполне достаточно. _Это не так._ )

* * *

Во время одной из вылазок за припасами Филиппа чуть не кусает ходячий, и он, уклоняясь, неудачно падает. Ему уже доводилось ломать ногу (еще давно, в детстве) и ребра (гораздо позже, в пьяной драке сразу после развода с женой). Он глаз потерял, в конце-то концов, и даже не вырубился тогда, но опыт не может облегчить муку: больно каждый раз. С разной интенсивностью, но одинаковым порывом избавиться от пострадавшей части тела. Филипп, наверное, отпилил бы себе раздробленную руку — _отгрыз бы зубами_ , — не привяжи его Карл к кровати в подобии медицинского крыла.

Карл приносит ему виски и поит, помогая держать флягу. Гасит свет. Разве что двери не запирает на замок. 

Он должен всем этим наслаждаться, но совсем не выглядит довольным: у Карла круги под глазами, одна и та же несвежая одежда и постоянный запах слишком крепкого кофе и пота. Он падает на койку Филиппа и отключается на несколько минут, пока тот ест, а потом меняет повязки — руку каким-то чудом удается сохранить, но нормально работать она уже не будет. 

После Карл уходит, с видимым усилием отрывая себя от жесткой поверхности больничной кровати.

* * *

Перелом заживает, но постоянно причиняет боль и ноет. Первое время Филипп носит перевязь, учась управляться только правой рукой: теперь ему требуется сноровка даже для того, чтобы застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Карл тянется помочь, но он сразу отказывается и дает понять, что не станет поддаваться, даже если останется абсолютно немощным.

Повязки снимают через пару месяцев. Вместо руки у него теперь неправильно сросшаяся лапа с искривленными согнутыми пальцами. Ломать ее заново Филипп отказывается, как отказывается и смотреть на Карла, боясь увидеть в его взгляде жалость. 

И то, и другое дается непросто.

* * *

Неудобно есть, неудобно спать, держать оружие левой рукой и вовсе невозможно. Многие смотрят на Филиппа, как на искалеченного старого вожака, которому давно пора оставить свое место. Уползти в нору и сдохнуть там. То, что Карл все время находится рядом, на виду, совершенно не помогает.

Филипп ему больше не приказывает. Теперь достаточно кивка головы. 

К своему удивлению он обнаруживает, что все еще на что-то годится, и из них получается неплохая команда: одноглазый, однорукий старый волк и мальчишка — кто мог бы подумать, кто бы поверил?

Если у Филиппа и мелькают мысли о том, чтобы действительно найти себе женщину и жить с ней вдвоем или вырыть нору вдали и сдохнуть в одиночестве, отдав всю власть Карлу, то он быстро их отметает.

Больше не на что надеяться, кроме смерти на бегу, в очередной бойне или от укуса ходячего, а не в собственной кровати.

* * *

Безопасности убежища почти наступает конец, когда один заскучавший недоумок с куриными мозгами решает выйти за ограду в ночи, чтобы пристрелить пару ходячих, даже не закрыв за собой ворота. Мертвяков оказывается намного, намного больше, чем он думал, и разбираться с ними приходится чуть ли не весь следующий день. К сумеркам удается восстановить хотя бы подобие порядка. Филипп улучает момент, чтобы переодеться и обтереть лицо: от него за милю несет гнилью. Все, что на нем, придется сжечь — слишком уж много в этих шатающихся трупах заразы.

Карл давно уже научился появляться незаметно. Он делает так и сейчас, зная, насколько это раздражает Филиппа. Подходит сбоку, словно материализуясь из темноты коридора. Выставляет напоказ свое бесстрашие: пусть Филипп уже и не так быстр, как раньше, но инстинкты ему все еще подчиняются. Только чутье в последний момент подсказывает, что не стоит бросаться с ножом на неожиданно выступающую фигуру. 

Карл явно впитал в себя любовь к ненужным рискам.

Если Филиппа и пробирает морозом по коже, то он старается этого не выдать: из-за какого-то смешного (и одновременно страшного) предрассудка. Карл и так обладает слишком большой властью над ним, чтобы видеть еще и это. Филипп начал было неловко снимать одной рукой рубашку, но теперь снова натягивает ее на кисть, локоть, предплечье: ни к чему мальчишке на такое смотреть. Дело не в возрасте и тем более не в том, что тот не сможет вынести вида искалеченной плоти. Нет, это Филипп не может себе позволить показать тугие белесые шрамы на светлой коже и по-птичьи острые отросшие когти на корявых пальцах. У него еще осталось немного чувства собственного достоинства.

Карл его движение то ли действительно не замечает, то ли предпочитает сделать вид, что не заметил. Отворачивается на секунду, чтобы взять из шкафа чистую футболку, а потом кладет ее на постель. Руки у него уже чистые, на лице не видно следов жижи, заменяющей ходячим кровь — значит, успел умыться.

Он смотрит прямо и твердо, не отводя взгляда. “Чувствует себя как дома”, — думает Филипп, мысленно проклиная себя за решение сохранить злому, жестокому мальчишке жизнь и за непреодолимую тягу привязать его к себе. 

(Привязывать уже не надо: тот не уйдет, даже если попытаться выгнать. Вцепится и не отпустит, не разожмет хватку до самого конца.)

— Я помогу, — говорит Карл все так же уверенно и твердо: не гость и не пленник, а хозяин положения. Можно этого не признавать, но смысла во лжи больше нет. Карл здесь, в комнате Филиппа, в самом сердце лагеря. В _его_ сердце. Впору прижиматься лопатками к стене и лизать руки.

Карл стягивает с него сначала рубашку, а потом и футболку, касаясь медленно, осторожно — то ли не доверяет, то ли действительно жалеет и старается не сделать больно. Филипп все смотрит на его длинные, с четко выступающими суставами и коротко обстриженными ногтями пальцы, их слегка огрубевшие даже на вид подушечки, гладкую кожу рук со светлыми волосками, и старается не вспоминать о своих птичьих когтях и неправильно сросшихся костях.

От очередного прикосновения, на этот раз влажного, Филипп, вздрогнув, приходит в себя. Карл держит его за покалеченное запястье, протирая мокрой тряпкой грубую потерявшую чувствительность кожу: вверх, вниз и по кругу. Нужно его остановить: пусть наконец-то поймет, отшатнется, уйдет и никогда больше не посмотрит. Филипп ведь весь переломанный, искалеченный, разбитый. Еще не старый, но уже седой, и глаза у него нет, как почти нет и сердца — на его месте остался только почерневший тлеющий уголек, который вспыхивает неохотно и всегда в неподходящее время.

Филипп — больное дерево, поваленный зимней грозой дуб, переживающий конец своего декабря, но смертельно завидующий приходящей к другим весне, цепляющийся за нее исковерканными сучьями. Карлу бы бежать отсюда со всех ног, бежать-бежать-бежать и не оглядываться, все забыть — у него наверняка получится. Молодость лечит и помогает выкарабкаться и не из таких трясин.

Влажная ткань неожиданно сменяется прикосновением тех самых горячих и сильных пальцев: Карл бежит, несется со скоростью света, только не в ту сторону. Врезается в Филиппа, выбивает из него дыхание на раз. Упрямый мальчишка, все такой же злой и куда более опасный, чем был в самом начале.

— Не трогай меня, — хрипит Филипп, не узнавая собственный голос, — выметайся.

Но Карл его, как всегда, не слушает: скользит одной рукой вдоль проступающих на внутренней стороне руки вен, а другой придерживает за плечо. Тянет на себя.

Тогда Филипп делает то, чего не делал при ком-то ни разу за три года: свободной, здоровой рукой сдирает повязку с глаза. Там, он знает, только уродливый крест неумело наложенных швов. К этому Филипп никого не подпускает: в ночь, когда он потерял глаз, Мишонн разрубила тело Пенни. Нечего оплакивать, нечего терять ( _было раньше_ , а теперь есть Карл, везде и во всем, и Филиппу снова страшно, ему снова есть что терять).

— У меня нет глаза и руки, мне самое время подыхать. Убирайся отсюда, мальчишка.

Мальчишка только придвигается ближе.

Ближе-ближе-ближе, так и нужно было с самого начала: под кожу, под мясо, прямиком в замедлившийся с годами кровоток. Филипп это даже не чувствует — он это _видит_ , словно какой-то мысленный образ, которым делится с ним Карл. 

(Правда в том, что он с самого начала знал, к чему все шло. Филипп еще больнее, чем он сам мог представить. Его и монстром не назовешь. Монстры — всего лишь нелепые подкроватные чудища по сравнению с ним.)

Филипп и рычит, как монстр: низко, громко, предупреждающе. Отчаянно. Обращается не к Карлу, чтобы тот остановился, отошел — это ведь бесполезно, — и не к себе, ведь это бесполезно тем более. К тем стенам, замкам и цепным псам, к тем огненным рвам. 

“Перелезу, обхитрю, переплыву, как воду”, — отвечает на этот рык Карл взглядом и действием: зарывается рукой в волосы за затылке Филиппа, немного приподнимаясь на кончиках пальцев ног — он высокий, но Филип просто _огромный_ , чудовищам положено быть такими, — и зачесывает их, как львиную гриву, напоследок болезненно прихватив. Беспечный наглый мальчишка, у которого вместо солдатиков были живые люди, а вместо игрушек — острые ножи.

Карл и легкий, и тяжелый одновременно. Его просто прижать к себе здоровой рукой, а искалеченную положить на плечи, чтобы не смог отстраниться — чудовища не отпускают попавшихся в их когти мальчишек. (Карл — тот груз, который утягивает Филиппа в пучину, тот чугунный ящик, в котором он сам себя запирает.)

— Я убил бы твоего отца. Я убил бы тебя, — шепчет Филипп прямо в густые вьющиеся волосы, прикрывающие уши Карла, едва не задыхаясь его дымным запахом. — _Я все еще могу_.

Карл только смеется: не то слишком тихо, не то слишком громко. Словно ему этого — не смерти, а происходящего сейчас с ними — действительно хочется. Словно хотелось всегда. 

От своей рубашки ему удается избавиться незаметно, где-то между горячечным поцелуем и еще одним тихим рыком Филиппа на ухо.

“Теплые мягкие губы и горячий влажный язык, блядь-блядь-блядь, что я делаю сейчас и что мне делать дальше”, — думает Филипп и смотрит на Карла, не отрываясь и не убирая руки с его светлой, кажущейся при свете ночника тонкой, словно пергамент, кожи.

Красивый мальчишка повзрослел. Что сказал бы о нем Джо теперь? 

Повзрослел, вытянулся, но в чем-то не изменился: все те же слишком острые грани и не менее острый язык.

— Только попробуй ничего не сделать сейчас, — шипит он.

Филипп повинуется, даже не ощутив привычного укола стыда, Филипп делает: пятится к кровати вслепую и ложится на спину, а Карла утягивает за собой. Близко и еще ближе, чтобы ни миллиметра не осталось. 

Поясница уже начала ныть, но плевать на нее. Плевать на все, потому что Карл почти неловко приподнимается над ним, стараясь не упасть. Садится верхом. Неуверенно притирается бедрами — _неуверенно_ , господи, ему же восемнадцать, и он почти заперт вместе с Филиппом в убежище, больше похожем на склеп. Это страшно, просто ужасающе, но Филиппа только сильнее захлестывает волной жара. Карл — его, и ближе почти некуда: под кожу, под мышцы, в самый кровоток.

На скулах у Карла расцветают такие же красные пятна, как тогда, после первого и последнего удара, который позволил себе Филипп. Ползут ниже: на шею, на грудь, на поджарый живот. Хочется подмять Карла под себя — _чудовищно_ хочется, — но больная рука протестует: Филиппу не выдержать такого, он попросту рухнет сверху, сделает больно. Он никогда не желал Карлу боли.

Тот, видимо, понимает это и сам: наклоняется к Филиппу для поцелуя, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, трется щекой о щетину — кожа на его скулах краснеет еще сильнее. 

Филипп левой рукой придерживает Карла за ненормально горячее бедро, а правой гладит везде, докуда дотягивается, с силой, с остервенением. Почти до боли. _Почти_. Берется было за пояс джинсов, оттягивая, но Карл перехватывает его запястье, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Филиппа.

Глядя прямо в глаза — его радужки уже не мерзлые, их почти не видно из-за расширившихся зрачков, — произносит одними губами:

— Я хочу так.

И показывает, как. Трется, покачивает бедрами, то останавливаясь, то начиная снова. И стонет, будто не ожидал ничего из этого. Будто не сам обвился вокруг Филиппа удушающим объятием плюща.

Филипп его держит, Филипп вдавливает его в себя, Филипп его ждет — _ждал так долго, что почти не верится_ , — не позволяя себе кончить первым.

Филипп его почти боготворит.

* * *

В августе — почему все значимые события в жизни Филиппа приходятся на август? — Карлу исполняется девятнадцать.

Он снова ничего не просит, только по полдня прячется где-то, занимаясь непонятно чем, если Филиппу не требуется его помощь. Возвращается ближе к вечеру уставшим, измотанным, в грязи, и долго отмывается мокрой тряпкой. 

Филипп делает вид, что не следит за ним с обзорной площадки на крыше.

(Конечно же он за ним следит: Карл уходит почти без оружия, и постовые пропускают его молча, ни о чем не спрашивая. Иногда он охотится на зверей, а потом сам свежует добычу. Иногда на ходячих, неосмотрительно послав все правила безопасности к черту.)

Филиппу все кажется, что Карл его жалеет, и боль, которую причиняет эта мысль, нестерпима. Иногда тот остается на ночь, но ложится ближе к краю и спит в одном положении, не поворачиваясь и не двигаясь, стараясь не касаться. После встает и с хрустом расправляет затекшие плечи — он уже не мальчишка.

Он давно вырос, и скоро ему станет мало всего этого: убежища, относительного спокойствия, _Филиппа_.

Тот ничего не делает, чтобы это остановить.

* * *

В ноябре Карл чуть не погибает, и эта без пяти минут смерть наконец-то разбивает между ними неизвестно когда наросший лед. Филиппа все еще тошнит от пережитого ужаса, и он способен думать только о том, что Карл еще рядом, еще не потерян: живой, дышащий, теплый. А все раны затянутся, как затягиваются на этом сумасбродном мальчишке всегда.

Карл Филиппу нужнее воздуха. Такой, какой есть — упрямый, злой и равнодушный, — пусть даже и начинает снова отгораживаться.

(Карл не отгораживается. Карл говорит: “Я думал, что больше тебе не нужен. Мне ведь больше нечего отдавать”. Целовать его в лоб легко и естественно: губами по горячей и влажной от испарины коже.)

* * *

В декабре случается то, чего никто из них не ожидает: в одну из вылазок они натыкаются на группу Рика. Филипп почти никого не узнает: нет Бэт, Гленна и Мэгги, зато много новых лиц. Рик Граймс такой же искалеченный и седой, как и он сам, но все еще живой. Надо же. За его плечом все тот же арбалетчик, брат Мерла — как там его зовут? — а за спиной прячется, цепляясь за руку Мишонн, девочка с отливающими на солнце рыжиной волосами. Филипп слышит, как Карл замедляет шаг, пока не останавливается как вкопанный, увидев отца.

Тот узнает его не сразу: это видно по глазам. Щурясь, прикладывает в глазам ладонь, словно смотрит на слепящее солнце. Опускает оружие. Другие не опускают, но смотрят с неверием. Многие ли из них помнят Карла? Кто-то его и вовсе не видел. Теперь его заберут, это точно. Филиппу снова останется только рыть нору и уходить в нее подыхать.

Он не выпускает автомат из рук, с трудом подавляя желание вскинуть его, прицеливаясь.

Карл выходит вперед, и это — конец.

Карл выходит, поднимает руки и все шагает вперед, пока не приближается к отцу вплотную. Кажется, что-то говорит: тихо и невнятно, но властно. Мальчики вырастают в мужчин, принцы становятся королями, одноглазые чудовища умирают в одиночестве. 

В груди Филиппа что-то рушится, оседая пеплом и сажей. Правая рука безвольно опускается, а левую простреливает болью.

Он разворачивается и словно заново учится переставлять ноги: шаг за шагом, один за другим, неважно куда, лишь бы не смотреть. Идет долго, не смотря по сторонам, а чуть позже и вовсе закрывая глаза. И все ожидает щелчка затвора.

С такой уверенностью, что не слышит за собой знакомой поступи.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Грамм, без которой ни этого, ни какого-либо другого моего текста попросту бы не было.  
> И, конечно же, автору заявки с благодарностью от сгоревших автора и беты хд


End file.
